Hiroki's Bad Day
by MidoriTenchi90
Summary: Hiroki is having the worst day ever, can His Nowaki help him relax? or make it worse?


Hiroki sighed as he made his way to the apartment complex. He was having the worst day ever.

First, as per usual, Miyagi kept harassing him not letting him at all. Then came the bratty little boyfriend of Miyagi, telling him off and calling him slut. If it hadn't been that he is the dean's son, he would have killed him on the spot using books as murder weapons. He tried restraining himself as Miyagi hurriedly took Shinobu out of the room, fearing for both their lives

Later trying to get everything ready, so he wouldn't be late for classes, but when he arrived almost half the students weren't there and most weren't even paying attention at all. So spent most of his day chucking items at his worthless students, though there were a few collateral damages in the process.

During lunch, he retreated back into his office and try to salvage some of his work that he couldn't finish that morning. As he entered he saw his friend, Akihiko, waiting, casually reading a book, for him. He looked up and smile at him. This seemed to annoy Hiroki more than usual.

"What do you want?" trying to maintain his annoyance under control.

"Can I not visit a dear friend of mine? Also I wanted to see if you could look over some of my work, if you don't mind?" He calmly said.

Hiroki quietly chuckled in annoyance for both at Akihiko and himself. He really couldn't fully say no to that man.

"Fine" with a sigh, "Hand it over" He said as he sat down on his office chair.

Akihiko hands it to him, who started to read right away. Akihiko sits back on the sofa patiently waiting for Hiroki's verdict. As time progressed, and a certain scene was read, Hiroki's face turned beet red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Hiroki exploded wanting to destroy the evil manuscript, "Why the hell do you think I would be into S&M, and why the hell do you keep writing about us in dirty books!"

"Ah, you see, I was researching what to write and I found this nifty site where my fans write stories based off mine, and I found a few interesting ones. They gave so many wonderful ideas," he smiled "Thank you for taking a look, I'll send you a copy when it's done." With that he quickly took the manuscript from a stunned/shocked Hiroki, leaving him there to ponder this affliction.

Hiroki couldn't believe that not only people read about but they also wrote about them in their own twisted ways. He also had the urge to kill Akihiko for still using him in those perverted stories.

Plus, a secret he has kept to himself and never told anyone not even to Akihiko and Nowaki, the idea of doing S&M scares the living daylights out of him. Just thinking about it gave him the chills.

Yes this is a terrible day for Hiroki, all he wanted to do right is go home to his Nowaki and forget the day ever happened. He sighed as he got to the door; he was feeling a bit better now day almost seemed over.

"Taidama" He called out, taking off his shoes and coat while placing his briefcase down, after a few second he thought it was odd he didn't get a response, Nowaki had the day off, and so he should be home.

"Nowaki?" he called out again, starting to feel a bit worried, he headed towards their bedroom it could be that he might still be asleep, he opens the door.

"Hey Nowa-"he cut of as finds Nowaki wearing nothing but a tight leather pants and holding a black whip. To stun for words he is frozen on the spot spot as Nowaki advances toward him.

"My My, it looks like dear Hiro-san has been naughty and needs to be punished" he seductively lick the whip.

Though something occurred that neither thought would happen, due to all the stress, fatigue, and the shocked Hiroki has received, which overwhelmed his system, Hiroki fainted.

**Fluff Ending**

"Hiro-san!"

"Hiro-san! Are you all right?"

Hiroki fluttered his eyes open, to find a very worried Nowaki. At that instant he remembers what happened and started to blush like crazy. Nowaki feeling relief, hugged his Hiro-san.

"I'm so sorry Hiro-san, I wanted it to be a surprise but-"

Hiroki kissed him to silence him, " It not your fault, uumm… as long you don't plan on using that whip or doing something weird, we could keep going on" His entire body was blushing and couldn't look at Nowaki with a straight face. Nowaki being Nowaki smiled and began to proceed where they left off.

**Nightmare Ending**

When Hiroki came to he felt his movements were restricted as he fully woke he notice that, not only was he naked, but also tied to the bed!

"What the hell! Nowaki!"

Nowaki sat on the bed next to his Hiro-san, "Don't think you were going to escape your punishment." He gave Hiroki an evil smile, giving him chills, and proceeded to faint again.

**Dream Ending?**

Hiroki woke with a jolt and sat straight up, panting he looked around the room was dark and lying right next to him was Nowaki.

"Was it all a dream?" accepting that logic he grabbed the sheets to retuck himself in until he noticed a faint distinct mark on his wrist. A doom cloud hung over him not sure if it did really happened or not, of course this result in him waking late that morning.

(A/n)

Lol I had fun writing this one, this happened to be a what-if scenario that popped into my little head and thus it was created, I hope you enjoy and thank you guys for the faves and alerts, and I most appreciate if you can drop a review for me, they totally make my day

Disclaimer: in profile


End file.
